The sound of tears
by Seade
Summary: His life was nothing special. It was kind of hart, no friends, no family and a forgettable past. But he had always hoped that one day it would be different. But once again fate was against Naruto Uzumaki when a checkup at the hospital brings back not only a disease he overcame once but Sasuke Uchiha too.


Disclaimer: All characters, names and places that are part of "Naruto" are not mine.

Authors Note: This is a AU story and contain yaoi, if you don´t like it, don't read it. Please note, that I´m not a native speaker and there will be probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes!

1.

He sat quietly on his seat in the bus. Sometimes his look moved from the window to his wrist watch without really seeing the time. Soon enough the bus stooped and the young man stood up and moved in the line with the other passengers which get out. He knew that he was much too early and remembered a little and nice coffee shop down the street, where he could spend the time while he waited for his appointment to arrive. He turned to the left and with long strides he made his way down to the café. A welcoming cool breeze cares the skin on cheeks as he walked and a soft smile was plastered on his face. It was such a nice summer day here in Konaha, birds sang in the trees and he heard the cries and laughs of children playing in the nearby park. Nothing seems to disturb the peace he felt at this moment, although the shadow of the soon arriving appointment looms heavy on his thoughts.

"I´m sorry Mr. Uzumaki but Dr. Sannin is on vacation but Dr. Uchiha fill in for her.", the young woman behind the desk told him. "If you want, you can see him instead."

"When will she be back." he asked. He knew Tsunade Sannin since his childhood and wasn´t very comfortable to speak with some other person about his health.

"She will be back in three weeks." She said and smiled at him. His own smile faltered a bit after he heard the news. Though three weeks weren´t that long, he knew he wouldn´t have the courage to come back then.

"I will see him then." He answered and the nurse nodded her head.

"Take a seat he will get you when he is ready." she said and took his file on a staple of other documents on her desk.

Naruto nodded his thanks and strolled over to the waiting area, took a seat and looked over the magazines on the little table in front of him. Nothing really caught his eyes and he decided it would be better to wait in silence for the doctor to arrive. That wasn´t one of his best choices, because in this room devote of all colors his thoughts began to wander. And that what he wanted to forget all of his life came crashing down on him like a wave in a stormy ocean. He was always working long shifts in his two jobs and when he came back home he was to tiered to even think about his life. But now he had time for this and he felt a tingle of fear grip his heart, what would the future bring.

"Mr. Uzumaki you can go in now." the women he talked to earlier now standing in front of him. "Dr. Uchiha is awaiting you."

Naruto nodded his head and made his way through the open door on the end of the corridor that was way too familiar. The room was akin to the room Tsunade occupied but behind the desk sat a man in his early thirties. As the doctor noticed him he stood up and a soft smile greased his handsome face.

"It´s nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." a velvet voice spoke and Naruto shook the outstretched hand in front of him. He looked once again into the face of his new doctor and something in this face reminded him of someone else but he couldn´t point out to whom. Naruto thought, that the black hair, the dark eyes in contrast to the almost sickly pale skin and the high cheekbones, he saw on some other face a long time ago. But on the other face weren´t lines which made him look tiered and his hair weren´t in a ponytail either, but he couldn´t find a picture in his head.

"Yeah it´s nice to meet you to" he replied and sat down on the chair opposite the doctor.

"I read your file and noticed you weren´t here for your checkups for five years. Am I right?" Dr. Uchiha asked and Naruto noticed that he began to blush.

"Uhm, you know there were other things I had to do, work and such things. I haven´t got the time to come around." He answered and nervously scratched the back of his had with his right hand.

"I see." the doctor replied and Naruto was surprised that he couldn´t hear a scolding out of his voice. He knew that Tsunade would have a fit, when she had noticed that.

"And what brings you here now?"Dr. Uchiha asked and looked up from the file in front of him. "Are there any problems?"

Naruto squirmed under the intense gaze he received and once again he felt a tingle of recognition; someone had once looked at him the same way.

"Yeah, you know I caught a few colds recently and it make me wonder if something isn´t right." he answered and he looked away from the scanning eyes of his doctor.

"Hn." That was the only sound of Dr. Uchiha and that was a sound that brings back unpleasant memories to Naruto. Images flashed in front of his eyes of laughing high school kids, teasing and lonely nights spend crying in his bed. But Naruto couldn´t think of this right now, he would focus on this conversation. Maybe he could ask this question later.

"Is there something else? Are you more tiered or did your joints hurts?" Dr. Uchiha asked further.

"Mhh, yes my knees hurt sometimes and I´m tiered pretty soon but I have two jobs and I work pretty hard so I paid no attention to that." He answered honestly.

Dr. Uchiha nodded and scribbled it down on the paper in front of him before he look up once again with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe it´s nothing but because of your disease in your childhood and that you wasn´t here for checkup for the last years I would like to run a few tests. It will be better to have you here three or four days it will make things a lot easier." He said with an encouraging smile.

Naruto sighed. He wasn´t fond of hospitals and to spent a few days here didn´t sound like a lot of fun but he knew that he would have to stay.

"When should I come?" Naruto asked and slumped back in his chair.

"I would prefer that you come tomorrow morning. I will get you a bed by then." Dr. Uchiha said and Naruto nodded defeated. He would get into trouble because of that. He couldn´t lose one of his two jobs, he needed them but he was sure that one of his bosses' wouldn´t like this news.

"See you tomorrow then." Dr. Uchiha said and once again held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Before Naruto left the room he asked the question he had on his mind.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"Naruto asked and saw the curiosity look in the doctor's face.

"Are you in any way related to Sasuke Uchiha?", he asked and saw that the look of his doctor flickered to one of the frames on his desk. Naruto noticed that his eyes got a soft spot in them.

"Yes he´s my younger brother.", he answered and smiled a bit. "You know him?"

"No, not at all." Naruto answered with a grim expression. "But it happened that we were in the same high school."

"I see.", Dr. Uchiha answered. But what he saw, Naruto didn´t know and he didn´t want to find out.

"Maybe you will meet him here. He´s working here too."Dr. Uchiha said as Naruto left the room.

Naruto sighed once again to stay in this hospital seemed less and less appealing to him.


End file.
